Friends With Benefits
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: "Well then.. Why not just.. Have fun?" No one could possibly decline the temptation that sat between the two, no one could. ELIONA/GOLDCOYNE. SMUT.


**A/N: Before you ask, yes I am writing Eliona smut, I absolutely LOVE the friendship that is Eliona and well, it wouldn't hurt to have some friends with benefits thing happening now would it? This is somewhat AU I suppose, but events that happened in the show happens here, so basically this takes place AFTER the Now or Never finale. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Eli's "sweet spot" - but sadly I do not own Degrassi or Eliona. **

**Warning: Smut, Smut and did I mention, smut? ;) **

**Songs: Addicted To Love by Florence + The Machine and Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People (Has no connection to the fanfiction through words per say, but it did help while writing haha.)**

* * *

><p><em>"The lights are on, but you're not at home. You're mind, is not your own. Your heart swears, your body shakes, another kiss is all it takes. You can't sleep, you can't eat, there's no dark, you're in deep. Your throat is right, you cant breathe, another kiss, is all you need."<em>

_._

"Fi? Are you home?" The dark haired boy with dark emerald orbs called out as he walked through the white front door, shutting it behind himself as he walked through the entryway and was soon in the living room, standing on the spotless white carpet, but as he looked around, he saw no posh girl in her living room reading vogue or seventeen magazines like she usually did on Friday nights.

"Fiona?" called out the dark haired boy again as he traveled through her living room, only seeing her long coat laying messily on her couch, the television was off, as was her radio, nothing here really showed signs of her being home.

The green eyed boy walked through her kitchen and was soon hit in the face with the strong stench of champagne, he automatically knew what had happened now, she was drinking again. Groaning loudly, the boy walked toward the slightly messy kitchen counter, champagne spilled on it table top, two empty bottles stood lone on her counter, already drunken when the dark haired boy was not here.

He grabbed the empty bottles and hastily threw them in the trash, leaving only her empty glasses and messy counter, he pushed his sleeves up to his elbows as he threw her glasses into the sink and grabbed paper towels and began swiping at her counter top, cleaning all the spilt champagne.

Once he was finished, he knew better than to leave her kitchen without searching through her cabinets, because knowing the posh girl - she'd have a stash somewhere. He searched through her cabinets, coming across plates, glasses, bowls, cups, but not any bottles of champagne, but once he opened up her bottom corner cabinet, he finally found her stash of five bottles of champagne, grabbing her five bottles, he began to pour each one, one by one down the sink, watching the burning liquid swirl around the stainless sink and wash down the pipe, never entering the posh girl's lips, never.

After throwing the bottles out and making sure there was no more alcohol in the posh girl's condo, the boy continued on towards her bedroom, knowing the girl would be in there, most likely passed out with another bottle by her or a glass in her tired hand, but as the boy pushed open her bedroom door, he became face to face with Fiona's backside - her nude backside, he could clearly see her rear end from his standing point view, he could feel himself flush at seeing her semi nude and immediately looked down at the white carpet than at Fiona's rear end.

"Oh um - sorry for intruding, its just that - I found your stash.. Your drinking again and.. Well I wanted to see if you're alright." The dark haired boy gulped as he placed a hand on the back of his clammy neck, he was still so embarrassed to have walked in on the posh girl and to see her _naked. _He hadn't seen a girl naked since he was fourteen years old and had his first time with Julia - his ex girlfriend who had passed away the year before last.

"Oh Eli. Don't be silly, you didn't intrude." The posh girl, Fiona Coyne giggled as she stared at her naked self in her full length mirror, she had managed to pull her clothes off after drinking the burning liquid for the second time around, since then she had walking around her condo in the nude, she found nothing wrong with nudity, she thought it was sexy, she suddenly turned around and faced Eli Goldsworthy, that's when she noticed him looking down at the ground, _not at her. _

"Am I ugly? Is that you're looking at the ground?" asked Fiona, her lips trembling as she looked down at her skinny body, she didn't have curves like many girls did, she was usually a stick figure most of the time, and her breasts weren't as busty either, maybe this wasn't as sexy as she thought it would be.

Eli immediately looked up and regretted as he did so once he saw Fiona's nude body, Fiona was his best friend, they had grown close the past month and well, she was a lesbian so he never really saw the point of liking her despite her good looks, but now she was bare right in front of him, her tall body, so lean and smooth, her breasts were perky, her nipples erect, her stomach flat _and her legs, _her legs were so long and tan, Eli found himself licking his lips as he looked at her body, especially at her spot between her legs which was shaved and bare and that only made him stir as he noticed how beautiful her body really was.

_Snap out of it, Eli! She's your best friend and she's drunk, plus she dated your best friend! Remember, Adam? Yeah, don't hurt him that way, even if he is over her, don't hurt him that way. _

Eli swallowed as he heard his conscience tell him the actual facts of the problem before him, but he couldn't help but find her so damn attractive, it didn't seem to matter that she was a lesbian, she was still as gorgeous as ever and Eli's mind was racing as he was imagining himself straddling Fiona on her bed, entering himself inside of her, making sweet love to her despite how drunk she really was, he couldn't help it, _he wanted her. _

"No!" exclaimed Eli as he saw how Fiona's lips were trembling. "Fi, you're not ugly, trust me, you're.. pretty." Eli said hesitatingly, he didn't want to say beautiful or gorgeous and he wanted to avoid "hot" at any costs knowing that would just ruin possibly everything that was happening at the moment.

Fiona looked at Eli and soon a smile grazed her lips as she giggled happily at Eli's statement, he thought she was _pretty, _she shouldn't be giggling like a school girl at this, she's gay, she doesn't like Eli, but looking at him now, there he was, an attractive guy, there was no denying he was cute, but Fiona felt no REAL connection to Eli like she did with Charlie or Holly J, but she couldn't help but let her mind wander to other thoughts, other _naughty _thoughts.

Stumbling forward, Fiona approached a wide eyed Eli as she was now inches away from his body, her breasts were so close to touching his chest, Eli couldn't help but swallow deeply as he stared down from her blue eyes to her perky chest, he licked his lips and stopped his hands from reaching up and groping her breasts.

"Touch them." Fiona purred as she looked at Eli with suggestive blue eyes, shyly, Eli shook his head.

"I-I don't know, Fi. This is so.. Wrong." Eli murmured as he moved his eyes from her erect nipples to her face as her lips twisted into a grin.

"We're single aren't we?" Fiona questioned, her eyebrow raising as she stated this, Eli nodded at her words, it was true, Eli wasn't dating anyone, not since Clare.. And she was single herself after her fallout from Jake - but they were just friends, he could never be together with Clare or Imogen as Eli remembered his intense make out with her a couple weeks prior to now, Eli was indeed single, he was no one's man.

Fiona herself was single as well, she wasn't with Charlie, seeing as Charlie had her own girlfriend and it completely broke Fiona's heart to see it, but it was what had happened, Fiona was a single woman -no woman had her heart.

"Well then.. Why not just.. Have fun?" Fiona suggested as she ran her hand down Eli's chest to his stomach, stopping her hand above his belt, hooking her finger on his belt loop, pulling him closer to herself, her breasts pushed against his chest.

The temptation was one Eli could no resist, no matter what, here he had his _hot _and _sexy _best friend, all in the nude, extremely drunk and she was willing to have sex with him, sure there was Adam, but Adam was in the hospital, being nursed back to health after being shot at prom, but what Adam wouldn't know, wouldn't hurt him right? Eli was willing to push both Adam and Clare from his mind, he was willing to push the fact that Fiona was drunk and gay from his mind as well, he was willing to have a friends with benefits ordeal happening here.

"Whatever you want, Coyne." Eli hissed before pressing his lips against Fiona's hungrily, tasting her champagne stained lips and eventually slipping his tongue inside her mouth, exploring her mouth with his tongue which was turning him on more than he was expecting.

Fiona began to unbutton Eli's dress shirt, finally ripping it over as she ran her hands down his lean stomach, feeling him shiver under her touch, her hands wandered to his pants as he shrugged off his dress shirt, leaving him shirtless as his hand went to the nape of Fiona's neck as he kissed her deeper, allowing their tongues to collide instead each others mouths, both getting extremely turned on just by these simple gestures.

Pushing him onto the bed, Fiona straddled Eli, their kiss broke and she saw how he whimpered from losing the touch of her lips on his and she licked her lips stealthy as she undid his belt and zipper and pulled his pants and boxers down, showing his erected member and allowing it to breathe.

"Fuck, Fi." Eli breathed out as he felt Fiona go up higher on him, straddling him as he looked at her with such longing in his green orbs, never had he wanted to have sex as much as now - and with his lesbian best friend.

"Shh. Just relax." Fi whispered as she situated herself on top of Eli and soon leaned herself more into him, his member slipping into her with ease and soon she could feel Eli tremble underneath her by their sudden contact and was moaning loudly as she pulled in and out from his member, his cock getting harder it seemed as she teased him with the swift and easy movements they were making.

"How can I relax when you- oh fuck." Eli moaned as Fiona slipped his member all the way inside of her, holding it there for a few moments, gripping it with her walls before releasing inside of him, making his eyes go wide at the cold feel on his cock.

Fiona leaned down, pressing her lips to his neck, giving it a long and sustaining suck , making tremors roll through his body at her suckling as he placed his hands on her back, feeling the soft and smooth skin under his fingertips, Fiona Coyne had never felt so good than right now, she felt like heaven under his fingertips, he didn't want this to end, this was too good to be true.

"Do I feel good inside of you?" Fiona murmured, her lips close to Eli's ear, she noticed the glint of his piercing in the softly dimmed room, she knew the story behind the piercing, she knew that Clare had the exact same replica on her own ear, but she hadn't worn it in a while, unlike Eli who still refused to take it off.

"You feel fucking amazing." Eli grunted, his hands moving to her rear end as he groped her, Fiona moaned in response of the feeling of Eli's touch on her, she had spent so much time working on him, making him make noises he hadn't made in years, that she didn't realize how much of an affect he had on her.

Suddenly Fiona was thrown on her back on the bed, this time Eli was straddling her, a vindictive smirk on his sober face as he looked down at the posh girl before whispering,

"This friends with benefits thing - it ain't so bad, Fi."


End file.
